Blog użytkownika:Pewien-czlowiek/cejrowski zajebał mi buty
Zima idzie a ja w starych adidasach już miałem dziurę taką, że można było 2 palce wsadzić więc po miesiącu wyrzeczeń dzięki którym zaoszczędziłem pieniądze, poszedłem wczoraj do galerii handlowej kupić sobie porządne buty na zimę. W sklepie CCC znalazłem takie jak na obrazku. Solidne wykonanie, przystępna cena, modny wygląd- nie zastanawiałem się długo. Wróciłem z butami do domu, pochodziłem w nich po pokoju, poprzeglądałem się w lustrze i czułem dobrze. Jeszcze je solidnie zaimpregnowałem, żeby nie przepuszczały wody i się nie niszczyły. Dzisiaj poszedłem w swoich nowych butach na uniwersytet. Czułem się dzięki nim bardziej pewny siebie, jak siedziałem na korytarzu to nogi wyciągałem daleko, żeby ludzie lepiej widzieli jakie mam eleganckie buty. Po zajęciach czekam na przystanku na Krakowskim Przedmieściu na autobus a tu z kawiarni wychodzi znany podróżnik katolicki Wojciech Cejrowski. Elegancko ubrany a nie w jakąś tam koszulę hawajską, z egzotycznych motywów to miał tylko w ręce taki kubeczek na yerba mate. Popatrzył się na mnie, na moje buty i podchodzi i zagaduje, czy te buty to są te z CCC za 139,00zł. Ja mu zadowolony mówię, że tak panie Wojtku, te same dokładnie, i że miło, że pan zauważył. Cejrowski na to powiedział tylko >Śmieć Mi szczęka opadła i nie wiem o co chodzi. Cejrowski pyta, którego wyrazu nie rozumiem "śmieć" czy "śmieć". No to ja mówię, że obydwa rozumiem tylko nie wiem dlaczego tak mówi. Cejrowski mówi, że dlatego, że tylko śmieć może nosić takie chujowe, biedackie buty. Że on do dzikich krajów jeździł i tam ONZ i Czerwony Krzyż takie buty przysyłał dla biednych ludzi za darmo i nawet oni nie chcieli w nich chodzić tylko wyrzucali. I że nawet było specjalne posiedzenie komisji UNICEF, że nie wolno głodnym dzieciom takich gównianych butów dawać, więc tam przestali wysyłać tylko do sklepów do Polski. Ludzie na przystanku śmiechają pod nosami i się patrzą na moje buty, ja już gula w gardle i staram się jakoś jeden za drugim schować ale to nic nie daje. Ale jednak pomyślałem, że nie dam sobą pomiatać nawet znanemu człowiekowi i krzyczę na Wojciecha, że on sam przecież boso przez świat chodzi więc nie ma prawa się do moich butów przypierdalać. Cejrowski w śmiech i mówi, że boso to on chodzi w eleganckich krajach zagranicznych a nie w Polsce gdzie co 5 metrów można w psie gówno wejść albo jakąś strzykawkę z HIV, i że po Polsce to on chodzi w porządnych butach i pokazuje mi swoje buty z jakimiś frendzlami, paskami, dolce&gabana i że nawet taki guzik mają, że jak go lawina przysypie w tych butach to on ten guzik naciska i go wtedy można znaleźć pod śniegiem. Ja nie daję za wygraną i krzyczę, że przecież on jest człowiekiem wierzącym gorliwie i że Pan Jezus chodził boso albo w jakichś rozpadających się sandałach więc dlaczego on mnie obraża. Cejrowski na to, że z tymi sandałami Jezusa to lewacka propaganda II Soboru Watykańskiego i Jezus obuwie dobierał bardzo starannie, i jakby teraz zszedł na ziemię znowu i mnie w takich butach zobaczył to by mi w mordę przypierdolił. Ja cały czerwony, nie wiem co powiedzieć, ludzie ryczą ze śmiechu a Wojtek Cejrowski mówi, żebym się zachował jak biały człowiek honoru i te buty zdejmował i wypierdolił. No to ściągam te buty, cały już zaryczany bo tak mi było ich szkoda i odkładam do kosza na śmieci na przystanku delikatnie, bo je chciałem wyjąć jak Cejrowski pójdzie. Stoję na śniegu w samych skarpetkach, nogi aż pieką od zimna, autobus powoli nadjeżdża, chciałem szybko buty złapać i wskoczyć do środka ale jak się rzuciłem do śmietnika to Wojciech mi zagrodził drogę i powiedział, żebym miał trochę godności. Wsiadłem bosy do autobusu, przejechałem jeden przystanek, wysiadłem i biegiem lecę spowrotem buty zabrać. Grzebię w śmietniku, wszystkow wyrzucam z niego ale butów nie ma. Pytam ludzi co stali na przystanku, czy butów ktoś ze śmietnika nie zabrał a oni mówią, że tak, że znany podróżnik Wojciech Cejrowski tutaj był i wziął buty i powiedział, że jedzie na ryzykowną wyprawę do Nepalu i w sam raz będzie miał buty eleganckie i niezawodne. A ja będę całą zimę zapierdalał w starych adidasach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach